Kaylie And Austin
by pllspencerandtoby
Summary: Kaylie and Austin are getting married . She wins gold and he dose not want a day go by without her .
1. Chapter 1

Kaylie's P.O.V

I had one The all around Oliympic gold medal . I Have the love of my life Austin Tucker . He was the one who said He there was Flasback "something about me it was my look because he has dated prettier girls . It is not my great personality beacuse i can be a reall pain in the ass . But he was falling in love with me" . He said that when he went to talk to my parents about my anorexia . My dad kicked him out of the house . I ended up passing out the next day at the world trial off the beam he caught me . When i woke up in the hospital he was the one in my room holding my hand . He even came and saw me in the reahb center . Prestent .

I came into my party with reporters after me . Kaylie Cruz is Austin Tucker here to souport you? One asked . Yes i am here to souport the most beautiful girl in the world . Austin said before he pulled me into a kiss that started off sweet and ended up getting heated when he asked for enterce to my mouth I gave it to him my hands went down his chest and abs . His hands went down to my ass .

So Austin how proud are you of your girlfriend? The reporter asked when we pulled apart .

I am very proud of Kaylie , she is anamzing gymnast and everything she has been throw made her more powerful . Austin said .

Austin P.O.V

A couple of days ago i went to Alex cruz . Hey Mr. Cruz how are? I asked him. I am good how about you Austin? Alex asked him. I am good . Austin said . So Austin why did you want to meet up with me ? Alex asked . " Well Alex I wanted to know if i can have your blessing to ask Kaylie to marry me? Ausin said . " Well you may you have my blessing , Just be a great man to her and make her happy for the rest of her life . Is all i ask from you she is the most imporent person in my life . Good luck son " Alex said shaking and pulling Austin into a hug . Than you Alex I hope to become your son in law . Austin said as he left . Now .

Hey Austin! Rigo said . Hey man whats up ? Austin asked him . Nothing much I heard that you are going to ask Kaylie to marry . When are you asking tonight ? Rigo asked . Yeah to night when we all make our speaches about her . Austin said ".Good luck Austin she will say yes . Payson tells me all the time that is in love with . You are her one and only true love ." Rigo said . Thanks man I love her more then words can say . I want to marry Kaylie and have a family i want a babygirl first . Austin said . Yeah man it would be more fun to make the kids then it is when you have no sleep or life . Rigo said . Yeah no shit . Austin said as Payson came up to them . Hey Austin how are you doing ? Pay asked Austin. I am good a lit nervous about asking her in front of everyone. Austin said . You will do great . Pay said .

Kaylie P.O.V

Hey Kaylie how dose it feel to have that medal around your neck it is gold ? Laurren asked her . "It is great to have something great happen finnaly for all of us we made it Lo and i am so proud of you, Pay , Jordan and Myself . Who knew keg stand Kaylie or the gymnast with anorexia would have this great thing happen " Kaylie said.

"Kay you earned this . You have worked your whole life for this moment . You made me want to be a better person for knowing you . When I hurt you by doing what I did not tell you at first because I just wanted my best friend fun loving boy crazy Kaylie back " Lo said .

"Same for you Lo I am happy for you . You got to be hear and follow your dream after what happened to your heart early this year I was so scarred for you and then you caught that little miss bitch was drugging me so that I would miss out on this . You , Pay and I we are sisters for life nothing will ever change that ." I said .

"Everyone please listen to me for a minute please I am going to make a speach about my daughter Kaylie Alessandria Cruz . The moment you were born made me the happiest guy the world you and Leo are so loved . Even throw your mother and I are not together still love you and your brother so very much . When you were five years old you fell in love with gymnastics . I got out of hand with the rules I should have been the dad you could say anything to but I let you down . I just love you so much you are my babygirl and number one in my life . Too my daughter Kaylie Alessandria Cruz" Alex said .

"Kaylie and I have been friends since I can remember . She is smart , kind , beautiful , great leader and she is a kind hearted . She will forgive you even throw she is hurting she will still treat you like a sister . I have messed up so bad but Kaylie still loves me like I did not hurt my best friend . She is a great best friend . When she was going throw her problem I should have been thier for her but I was only thinking about myself seeing her hurting make me feel sick . She has always been that girl with the big massion , fancy cars and her parents . Her dad Alex Cruz was a baseball player who won world seris . Then Ronnie Cruz was a pop star who has always been throw alot with Kaylie I am jelous because she has her parents and Her brother Leo Cruz is a smart who is working on some project to help the earth' . Laurren said.

"Hey For those of you who don't really know my sister Kaylie . She is a great sister she is also my best friend when things suck in my life Kaylie makes me feel better . When she needs a friend or someone to talk to . She has this great thing about her that she a great person . We have grown up as best friends our parents left us lot with our nanny and each other . When my sister is sad it shows when Kaylie tries to hide it again . She is my sister we have each others backs and I am proud to be Kaylie's Older brother . To Kaylie Cruz . Leo said ..

"My wonderful daughter Kaylie Alessandria Cruz . You are a great daughter and I am hapy we got to be close when you were growing up even throght we had our problems and I don't blame you for being mad at me for some of the past I am just lucky and greatful for you being a strong woman who has everything going for you . It is alot of pressure growing up and being number one . I wish I could have been seeing the sighs of what was going on . But then you became the girl everyone wants and missed very much . We should have not put everything on and make you feel like you have to keep our family together . You are my babygirl and I love you never forget that Kaylie ". My mom said .

Kaylie Cruz is the best person I know we never really got into fights . She is a great team leader even through she was number one she always pushed us to train hard and to even foucus more . She tasught me the truth of finding out that things seem easy for they reall won't . I love Kaylie for her greace , hard working and team leader for the best out of us . I always thought Kaylie was miss perfect but I learned she is just like the best of us she is human and she learns from her mistakes . She has come a long way in her life and recovery and i am proud of my best friend who is like my sister Kaylie Cruz . Payson said .

Kaylie you are anamzing woman who I love with all my heart you make me want to be a better person i will never know how luck I m to you in my life as the person to fall in love with. I fell for you because you are smart , talented , greaceful, beautiful , loving caring . You are the girl everyone should have because you taught me how to love someone other then myself . When I saw you hurting I hurt I tried to help because if you would not have been ok I would never forgive myself . I wanted to kiss you when I saw you at the hospital but you needed to work on yourself and nothingmore . I am happy that I could help you and I am greatful for the love I feel in each kiss or how you are so loving . You always will have my heart . I love you Kaylie Alessandria Cruz Would you make me the happiest guy in the world . Will You marry me ? Austin said holding my hand as he got down on one knee .

Yes! I said jumping into his arms as people claped and taking pictures he kissed me like there was no tomorrow .

I am getting married


	2. Second Par Of Chapter 1

Second Part of Chapter one

Austin's P.o.V

This night an unforgetable night I just got down on one knee and asked the girl of my dreams to marry me. She said yes and now I am so happy that she said yes she makes everyday worth living and I know what you guys think Austin Tucker Mr. Cobelt the player is ready to steddle down and be with one girl for the rest of my life . She is the girl that I fell in love with . I love her for who she is just think she loves me for who I am.

Hey man I am so happy for you and Kaylie I never thought that Austin Tucker would ever fall in love or you said you date gymnast and yet you are marrying Kaylie Cruz who is an Olypain and I am so happy I knew from the first time I saw you and Kaylie that you guys were soulmates and I hope one day that Payson Looks at me the way Kaylie looks at you. Rigo said as I looked over his shoulders at my fience Kaylie, Pay , Lo , Jordan and Kelly Paker who just walked in when I got down on one knee and made my speech.

Thank you so much Rigo it means alot to me and trust me when I first met Payson she was all gymnastics all the time she was not fun because everything was about her gymnastics and being the best she can be in through she was a teenager she never looked at guys and was in the gym. She was the one who tried so hard to keep everything together with things like when Lo hurt Kaylie the ways she did Payson would tell Lo to stut up and not do or say anything. She helped Kaylie make the world team again when she was recovering at first and Sasha would not let her practice because Pay broke her back, our other best friend Emily got pregnant and had to quiet, Kaylie's family fell apart and she was trying to keep it together for he family's sake. Started to loss wieght and ended up with an eating disoreder, no one knew how bad Lo felt when she found out her mom was looking for her, to see her and how much she grew up before she died and Lo broke in the middle of the world team trail. I said.

Wow Payson tried so hard to keep everyone happy and everything she is so sweet the way she tries to keep Kaylie healthy and Lo she went through hoops to find the right doctor for the sugery that got her to be able to make the team . Rigo said.

Hey guys what's up? Jake asked.

Nothing just talking about how lucky we are to have our Pay and Kaylie in our lives. Rigo said.

Laurren can be a bitch most of the time she will do anything to get her way. I said.

Yeah but she has semed to change alot from who she was to the person she is today she told me she learned from each mistake she has made and she does not want to hurt anyone anymore she knows right from wrong . Jale said.

"Congrates Austin on being coming a part of my crazy family, I always thought that you and Kaylie would streddle down and being a married couple because I have never seen my sister so happy as she is when you are around. She smiles and she tells me all the time how much she loves you and how happpy she is I have never seen my sister so happy since our parents spilt up and thing changed with her being anoreixc and you madew her get better" Leo said to me.

Thank you for always being there for us and I know how hard it is taling with me about ypur sister and how much I love her and how much it means to me that you know i will make your sister I promsie you with everything in my life I will make her happy everyday of her life a long as I shall live. I said.

I know you will or I will kill you if she is not happy . she is the most imporent thing in my life and she will be happy with and she will be loved as long as she is with you I know that but it is so hard to let me little sister grow up and becomke her own person. Leo said.

I am so happy for you Austin you are like my brother and now you are marrying y best friend who I love more then anything she always had my back and now I have your as well as hers and I am so greatful for you being there to love and suport he as she has been through so much in the past year with her family falling apart but you catched her as she fell to the end and you got her back her feet. Payson said.

Thanks Pason I kind f owe you for my happness because you helped me when I felt like I ruined every chance I would ever get with her. You made not give up hope and you talked me into visting her in the hospital because you told me she asked about you and that made me smile more then anything. You helped with geting her to trust me after I kissed the two girls in the pool In Rio and said I do not have a girlfriend but yet I was in love with Kaylie Cruz and she knew but then you told me it was all in or all out ansd that is when I told the pres about her and I. So Thanks Pay.

Hey handsome. My beauitful fiance said to me.

Hey babe how are you? I asked her.

I am really happy that we got enggad tonight, I always hope you and I would get married and have the rest of our lives together and not ended up like my parents who are very confussing now a days they say they are not getting back together but yet they slept together and I do not get them. Kaylie said .

I know but we are going to stay together and be happy for the rest of our lives together I am not saying we will never fight or that we won't get mad at each other we will work past it and stay Faithful to one another as long as I got you I don't know where else In would want be other then right next you and see that beauitful face when I wake up and fall asleep to. I said as I kissed her. It started off slow but got heated up in a matter of a few seconds as the kiss grow more hot I slip my are around her waist pushing her closer to me. Thenthe press came up to us.

Austin how does it feel to be going from Mr. Player to a man that is getting married? A white one asked me.

It feels great to be going from not being in love with anyone to finding the love of my life was more then I could ever ask for, this woman right here next to me is the woman I want her and only her because she is the best thing that has ever happed to me she means more to me , I also love her more then winning a gold medal and life it self. I said.

Kaylie How does if feel to have the player of the gymnastics world as a soon to be husband? The reporters asked Kaylie.

It is the best feeling is being in love with amazing guy who went through so much to get me to notice him and when he found out how sick I was with everything going on, He went through hoops to get me to look his way. I thought at first that he is like every other guy and only flirts and says he loves but then turns around and cheats on you. All the leassons he has tought me he even stayed after practice to help me with my vault so I would make the team and he broke the rules to help me train. The best leasson he has tought me is that no matter what I dessever to fall in love and be loved , that it won't always ended up like my parents. Kaylie said.

Payson how do you feel about Kaylie nd Austin getting married how does it make you feel do you think she will look when she goes down the asle? The other repoter asked Payson.

I think she will look the best as always she is so Pretty she is the most beautiful person I have ever known She has the best little frame and she is so skinny but looks healthy. She is the one who dessevers happness and nothing but the best and Austin is the best for her because he loves her and would do anything for her and for that i love Austin like a brother and for loving my soul sister is the only thing I ask. Payson said.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaylie P.O.V

I am so happy to the point where I know he loves me with everything in his life, I was worried that we would never be happy as happy as we were but we got our second chance of love and now I am getting married. To the guy I love think when I was with Carter I thought it was real love but it was not at all real love, It was not like how Austin and I are I know now I never loved Carter. That what I got with Austin is real true love and I am so happy about winning and now I have to plan a wedding.

Hey Kay how are you? Kelly asked me.

I am god I am really , that I got him forever and that he does truly love me. You know He was the Major player before he met me and then everything changed when he found out about my Anorexia. Plus he helped so much with it. He also caught me when i passed oit on beam. I said.

Kaylie I knew what you to had the first time I seen him look at you that he could fall in love with you. I mean he would do anything for you , he broke into the Rock with you guys when Sasha did not want you training, When he was helping you make the World team and I walked in I saw him caught you in his arms and he would have kissed you. Or at the World team party when you to were dancing and I know you guys stepped out for a minute and kiss. He loves you so much Kaylie I am so happy for you both. Kelly said.

It was about the end of the night people were leaving and telling me how proud they are of me for winning and how happy they are for Austin and I.

Hey Kaylie , I had Payson and Laurren pack your bags because I am taking you to France toinght , were we first met we are going to be there for three weeks. Just you and I because we dessever to take a trip for getting enagged and making me the happist man alive. We leave tomrrow moring so your staying at my house tonight. Austin said.

Yeah I am I want the rest of the night to be just us at the house together. I said pulling him to me. I kissed him slowly and with love. It got heated up real quick when he he grabbed me waist oulling me as close as possable to him he slipped his tounge in my mouth we were outside the room where everyone was. He pinned me against him and the wall behinde us .

Ahh Kaylie I want you so bad right now. He whisper in my ear.

I want you to I mean were enagged now and I think tonight is the night. I said in his ear. We are in London until tomorrow moring witch is a whole day because it is two AM right now.

We went back into the party everyone has pretty much left so Austin and I decied to leave and go back to the hotel and into Austin's sweet.

Rated M

When we got outside the room we were making out very hot and havy I was pinned with him and the door to the room. He unlocked it and picked me up by my ass not breaking the kiss, closed the door with his foot then walked over to the bed and set me down and got onto of me.

Kaylie Alessandria Cruz I love you so much and I can't wait until your my wife. Your breath taking and I could not live my life without you in it because life without you is like living without air to breath. Are you sure your ready? He said and asked me.

Austin Brandon Tucker, I love you more then anything you have helped me and showed me how true love is like to feel when my heart mealts everytime you tell me how pretty i am or how much you love me. I love you two and tonight is the first time I want to feel your love with my whole body I have thought about it and I want to be yours in everyway . I said.

You don't have to say that twice because I have waited for this moment my whole life. I have everything I could ever want in life. Austin said. Kissing me with as much passion as he could come up with I gave him the same amount as he is giving me he ripps his lip away from mine and starts kissing my chin, neck and collerbone . He then goes to my up clevege and starts sucking on my on the top of my boobo. I have moaned so manny time I can't even count how much times I have moan.

When he is not paying acttion to what was going on I got his shirt off and on the ground. So I start kissing his weak spot his chest and sucking on it I hear him moan and I flip us so he is on bottom and i am on top of him. He undoes my dress from the zipper in the back and he pulls it off of me. Leaving me in only In My lacey pink and black bra with the matching thong .

Holly shit Kaylie you are so hot , sexy , beauitful body.

He says and we got ried of his pants leaving him in only his boxers.

He flipped us over so he is on top again. Are you sure? He asked me again.

Yes I am sure. I said. After that my bra ended up on the floor with the rest of the clothes. He started bitting and sucking on my right nipple and playing with the left one with his hand as he makes me moan and arch my back into him.. I pull his boxers off and start with touching his man parts I hear him moan like crazy so I took it to another leavel by putting me mouth around his tip. He starts moaning louder and louder. He takes my thong off with his teeth. Then He started to put three fingures up my pussy and I start to moan and drop his dick out of my mouth. As he keeps taking them in and out and curled them inside me. He starts kissing down my tummy then without any waring he dips his head down there and starts licking my pussy I start moaning and then


End file.
